1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to light switch extension levers and more specifically it relates to an extender for a rocker type light switch. The extender for a rocker type light switch consists of a slide handle with a cam button which is connected over the switch plate, so that a small child can move the slide handle up and down, allowing the cam button to operate the rocker lever of the rocker type light switch between an on and off position. The cam button can be threaded into the slide handle and have a screwdriver slot, so that it can be adjusted with respect to the rocker lever of the rocker type light switch, to compensate for variations between manufacturing standard of different switch manufacturers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous light switch extension levers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,884 to Damsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,401 to Powis, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,265 to Mongeau and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,602 to Conner et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,884 discloses a substitute toggle switch cover plate has an elongated opening within which is reciprocatively captured. An actuating member having a recessed carrier portion at the inside is adapted to loosely enclose the control lever of an electrical toggle switch. A slide knob at the outside is for moving the carrier member together with the toggle switch lever between "on" and "off" positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,401 discloses a modified wall plate for a standard toggle switch outlet is equipped with an arm or lever adapted to slide on the plate. The arm or lever is provided with a hollowed protuberance extending outwardly from the front face of the arm and arranged to receive and enclose the actuating finger of a standard toggle switch when the modified wall plate is attached at an existing wall outlet for the switch. The arm or lever is equipped with a detachable rod extending to a substantial distance below the bottom of the wall plate to a level within reach of a small child, thus enabled to safely operate the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,265 discloses a new cover assemblies for electrical fixtures in buildings allow conventional outlet and (toggle) light switches to be cheaply converted into a variety of different color designs and/or colors without changing the electrical infrastructure of the fixture. The cover assemblies comprise a cover plate with an appropriate number of orifices, each orifice being covered by a slider, so that the whole cover assembly shields the conventional parts of the fixtures normally visible in building interiors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,602 discloses a switch extender for electrical switches having a front plate slideably coupled to a back plate which in turn is attached to a wall-mounted switch plate. The back plate includes a knock-out portion which allows use of the invention with both toggle switches and rocker switches. A pair of cylindrical bars are positioned within an opening in the front plate. A toggle switch fits within a slot between the bars, and the corners of a rocker switch fit within slots outside of the bars on the front plate. Sliding the front plate relative to the back plate actuates the switch.